


It Begins

by Happy_Fluffy_Rainbow_Bunnies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom!Cas, M/M, Rough Sex, Sub!Dean, Top!Cas, birthday fic, bottom!Dean, panty!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Fluffy_Rainbow_Bunnies/pseuds/Happy_Fluffy_Rainbow_Bunnies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a simple pair of pink panties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Begins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glowydean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowydean/gifts).



> This was written for rumcupcake as a birthday present ^_^  
> This is my first fic so please enjoy!

It all started with a pair of simple pink panties.

When Cas had first brought them home Dean had been amused. It was innocent play and a little bit of kink that Dean hadn’t expected in his angel. Oh but fuck the sex was amazing. The way Cas -looked- at him with those big, too-blue eyes when he eyed Dean in his satin pink panties was enough to make Dean want to come standing right there in the doorway.

Then Cas started -collecting- the panties. Anytime they had some downtime and he went out to the store he came back with others. Cotton sometimes with fancy print on the ass or a clever something or other on the crotch. Sometimes he brings home more satin because, he says, he likes the slide of them. But this time he’s brought home lace. Fine, delicate white lace that ties in the back with a little satin ribbon. And Dean, pleased to make the angel happy in this small way, had put them on.

What he hadn’t anticipated was his angel turning into a devil at the sight of them.

Almost as soon as the motel bathroom door was shut behind him Dean found himself slammed against it. It was a wonder the damn thing didn’t break. Cas’ hands were everywhere, palming handfuls of Dean’s back, his mouth pressed into the hollow of his throat. Blinking away the stars in his eyes Dean chuckled warmly only for it to die out as a groan as Cas gripped himself two handfuls of Dean’s ass, pulling him off his feet to rut himself solidly between Dean’s legs. And dammit all if the angel wasn’t rock hard already.

“Guess you like ‘em?” Dean teased, answered with a pleased moan from Cas’ place at his throat. The angel was leaving kisses and bites along his neck, along his jaw and up to his ear. “Love ‘em,” he whispered in that heavy, husky voice that he fucking -knows- Dean loves. His eyes roll at the sound of it, his cock swelling even harder in his lace panties as Cas groans into Dean’s ear, muttering something in Enochian that Dean doesn’t understand. That isn’t to say he doesn’t understand their -intent- because for some reason Cas is a little wilder tonight, his hands digging in a little harder as he bucks into Dean.

They’re on the bed before Dean can suggest it, throwing his arms up over his head as Cas stretches him out over the comforter, laying a trail of kisses down Dean’s stomach leading him closer and closer to his cock which is red with the scrape of the lace and the pressure built up underneath. But Cas avoids him completely, turning him instead onto his stomach much to Dean’s displeasure. He’s hard and it hurts so good especially when he begins to rut himself into the mattress. Cas just groans and pulls aside the lace to start pressing kisses along the curve of his ass, pulling his cheeks apart to lave his tongue over the puckered opening. Sucking in a breath Dean’s hips stutter and Cas just chuckles (the bastard) pressing his tongue a little more firmly against Dean's sensitive opening, prodding and teasing with him the rigid tip until Cas suddenly thrusts his whole tongue inside.

Dean shudders and rocks in time with the thrusts of Cas’ tongue, writhing on the bed, moaning and muttering nonsense into his arm before Cas starts to work him with his fingers. This is usually Cas’ favorite part but he’s in a hurry tonight for some reason. He starts with two fingers, spit soaked and firm pressing into Dean quick and hard making him wail aloud at the sudden unexpected breach. Cas starts hard and keeps working him, occasionally rewetting the stretching rim and fingers. Dean burns but it feels so good, pleasuring spiking in his mind as Cas reaches deeper, stroking the velvet inside of his body. By the time he adds the third Dean is ready to get fucked already. Everything is hard and hot and delicious and he can hardly stand himself when Cas finally starts to abuse his knowledge of Dean’s body by stroking his prostate.

Dean positively howls, bucking into the bed as everything goes fuzzy, his eyes going crossed as Cas manipulates him into a frenzy so bad that he doesn’t even remember the moment Cas pulled out his fingers until he’s suddenly filled with cock. The stretch is what does it, the burn of that first thrust like a lance of lightning striking his nerves making Dean’s hips snap up, lifting them off the bed to press back into the angel’s thrusts. Cas adjusts, pulls Dean up and starts to drive himself inside in deep smooth thrusts, fingering the lacy edges of Dean’s panties when he presses his hunter full and rocks into him.

“Please Cas—” Dean pants, cheek pressed into the mattress as Cas rides him like this, stuffed full of cock rocking his thrusts down into his prostate until there’s a steady leak of precome dripping from Dean's cock to the bed. “Please do it…”

“Do what Dean?”

“D-Do it—please?”

A sharp thrust makes Dean gasp and he grips a handful of the sheets in preparation but Cas does nothing else leaving the hunter writhing as Cas remains comfortably seated inside him.

“Fuck! Cas…c’mon…do it!”

“Do -what- Dean?” he insisted, his voice little more than a growl in his ear and Dean gulped hard to stifle the moan rising in his throat. Of course, of fucking course, he had to hear it. Dean writhed and pressed back trying to encourage Cas to move, to do what he fucking -knew- Dean wanted but refused to do ntil the hunter had given him an express order—or in this case a beg.

“Dammit Cas—fuck me, fuck me please!”

Dean is rewarded with a jarring thrust, pushing him a little further up on the bed and he moans but Cas doesn’t continue, just offers him that thrust and nothing more drawing out the desire and the heat building in his stomach. Dean shakes his head, clawing at the sheets before he turns his head, spitting out filth exactly like Cas likes it, his voice dark and wanton.

“Fuck me like you mean it. Wanna feel it for days, wanna hafta explain to Sam why I’m walking funny and remember it was you. Fuck….Fuck me like a two-dollar whore, want it hard and dirty, angel…fuck please, please, please—!”

By his third ‘please’ Dean’s air has been compromised. Cas presses his hand against the back of his neck, pushing his face into the mattress before he answers Dean’s prayers. It’s hard and fast and everything Dean wanted right then, fucked stupid in his pretty white panties.

“Such a slut for it aren’t you, Dean?” Cas murmured and Dean’s eyes snapped open. Usually the angel only spoke when he needed to give a direction, a shift here a touch there. To hear his voice like this, deep and wrecked while he fucked into Dean without rest, was a whole new turn on entirely. He clenched unintentionally drawing a hiss from Cas behind him and the hand at the back of his neck gripped a handful of hair instead, tugging on it till Dean’s head was held up over the bed and his eyes rolled at the sharpness of the yank. Distantly, as if from across the room Dean could hear Cas speaking again, in reality Cas was much closer to his ear as he pressed in against Dean’s back. “You want it so bad you’ll put on any pair of panties I bring home for you. Because you love it, don't you? You love it when I get you on your knees and stuff you full of my cock. Especially when you’re wearing them.”

Dean was panting for air, his throat far too tight for words as Cas pulled his head up by the hair at the back of his neck, tugging Dean upright, his hands scrambling for purchase against the headboard as Cas’ thrusts grew wilder, harder, faster. “Begging an angel of the Lord to fuck you like a two-dollar whore? Really Dean how—dirty—can—you—get?” Each stuttered stop of his voice was met with a jarring thrust that, despite Dean’s arms braced on the headboard, pushed him forward till his was resting his forearms against it, head trying to fall forward only for Cas to yank on his hair a little harder. “Fuck…fuck, fuck, fuck,” Dean swore as his body started to shake. He just needed a touch, just Cas’ hand to set him off. His cock was so swollen, aching and sore, trapped in his prison of lace surely all it’d take was a touch of Cas’ finger and he’d be coming like a proper slut. Stuffed full of cock and touched through his panties.

"So beautiful in your pretty white panties and all you can think about it is taking my cock. I want you to wear them all day, want you to wear them and wonder when I might bend you over and tear them down and fuck you. Because that’s what good little sluts like isn’t it? To be pinned down in unexpected places and fucked till they’re raw and begging like you are. You want to come don’t you Dean? Want to come all over your pretty white panties?"

But Cas wasn’t touching and Dean was in no position to be making demands, not when Cas’ fingers were digging bruises into his hip with one hand while the other tugged on his hair so hard his scalp was tingling and sending jolts of pleasure shooting down his spine. It was so good though, so good and Cas wasn’t letting up, dear GOD he wasn’t letting up with that voice of his either. The resounding smack of skin on skin filled the room as Dean’s eyes rolled back the heat and pressure building higher and higher until he heard the deep gravelly voice of his dreams whisper one word, an order, into his ear. "Come."

And Dean came with stars in his eyes.

Cas still didn’t let up, filling his hunter with thrusts even as he released his hair, letting Dean bend over and press his cheek into the pillows as Cas drove himself in as deep as possible riding out Dean’s orgasm until the hunter is spent and he collapses into him. Their hips press tight together before Dean feels him come, white hot heat filling him from the inside and leaking out as the angel pulls away from the gaping opening and while Dean is still recovering from his own orgasm he feels the swipe of Cas’ tongue over and then inside him again, lapping out the come he’d just filled him with. The soft touch of his tongue is like ice on the burn and Dean sinks, melted into the bed while Cas cleans him up and presses in behind him to leave kisses against the back of his neck.

Dean doesn’t even have it in him to ask where Cas had gotten the dirty talk this time all he knows is he won’t ever let Cas be silent during sex ever again.


End file.
